Our Little Sharks In The Water
by allchildrenbutonegrowup
Summary: I was at the beach today so this idea popped in my head. Tell me if you like it. It's a beach road trip! With Eclare. Duh, read the pen name. Read it. Love/Hate it. Review it. And I'll love you forever!  Rated T for later chapters but nothing TOO ba
1. Chapter 1

**Idea! I went to the beach today like 3 seconds from my house. I love this state! Lol. So I got this idea today!**

"Eli, do you ever just want to get away from it all?" I said, on my couch sitting next to my English partner. He was crumpled over a piece of paper, doodling.

He sighs. "Every second of my life..."

I turn to him. His eyes almost swallow me whole but I calmed down. "Wanna do something?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Like..." he threw the paper on the floor and turns to me expectantly.

I tilt my head only a little bit. "Alli's always talking about going to the beach."

He sits up more, smiling. "So, Alli, you, and I are going to go to the beach."

"We can bring Adam," I offer. "And Connor, Dave, and Wesley."

He looks down at me. "Where will we put them all, in a casket?" he jokes and I smack his shoulder.

"Wesley's mom bought a van, you could try that."

He taps his chin. I start to laugh.

"I do two things and two things only." he says, standing up.

I stand up too and cross my arms. We start to circle each other, it's a battle of wills.

"Name them," I whisper. He raises his eyebrows.

"One, I drive," he says. I roll my eyes. That was given.

"Done, next."

He snirks down at me. "You sit up front with me," he says in a lower and huskier voice. My heart starts to race. My hands are sweaty.

"Why is that?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"You want me to be lonely, ?" he said and I smile.

"Maybe you should be," I counter and he holds his heart.

"That cut deep," he says, feigning being hurt.

"Poor baby, how will I ever make it up to you." I tease.

He smirks. "I can think of about a couple of things..." he whispers and eyes me. There goes the hormones. Eli holds out his hand.

"Deal?" he says. I pretend to contemplate this.

"Deal," I say and he leaves to call Adam.

This should be very _very _fun.

**Ta da! See that fabulous cute as a button 'Review' button?**

**Ok? Press it. Hard.**

**Then type words, goooood words.**

**I'll continue if you wanna!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two my friends**

"Clare! I love you this is going to be the best!" Alli squealed as she walked in, with her beach bag packed.

She smiled at me as Eli came downstairs and played with his phone, probably asking his dad if he can go. I kind of stare at him for like... 3 seconds. Alli squeaks. I close my eyes.

"And I see the gears in your head turning," I muttered and she giggled.

"You Clare, are going to look like a goddess when I'm done with you," she nodded and dragged me to my room.

Bad feeling, well...more like scared out of my mind because Alli's really good but... maybe too good.

She picked out one of Darcy's one pieces. Thank god. It could be worse.

She started cutting.

Oh man...

**Eli's POV**

"This isn't going to be fun," was the first thing Adam said to meas I opened the door to Clare's house.

"Adam... think bigger picture."

"Kind of hard with a tiny camera," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Think of it Adam-"

Then Clare and Alli came downstairs laughing. Clare had this wrap tightly around her and Alli was trying to persuade her to open it. Clare groaned and pretended to pull her hair and Alli saw that as opportunity to untie it.

Oh my god.

Whatever Alli did up there...was pure and utter genius. It used to be a one piece but Alli cut it like on the sides and other places of that sort.

I was fully aware I was staring at Clare who was hitting Alli, softly and girly.

She was...

Damn, I really shouldn't be thinking things like that. Especially about St. Clare.

"Dude... blink." Adam said and I look at him. He was stifling laughter.

"What?" I say, suffering the after effects of... stop... thinking... that...way. Is it suffering when you liked it that much?

"You're staring," he said, laughing at me. I shove him lightly. Like I didn't notice!

"I... really... can't... what?" I say as Clare walks past me. She brushes my shoulder.

Clate looks up at me and gives me a small curious smile. I still stare openly at her. She shakes her head and smirks. I was rubbing off on her.

That sounded... wrong but doable.

Dear God, I need a bible because what I'm thinking is wrong. Very wrong.

Alli pulls Clare's wrap off from behind.

Very _very _wrong. I wanted her _so _bad. She just needed to be mine. Simple as that. I needed... to breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Sill. Not. Helping.

Clare of course gets it back and Alli looks at me, with a knowing look on her face.

Clare looks at me, red from being embarassed but intrigued on why I'm staring at her.

Adam still looks miserable.

I blew the hair out of my face.

This is going to be a long day.

**Press the button.**

**Late or whatever.**

**Just press it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! ReViEw. Because i wrote it special!**

"Clare, where are the boys?" Alli asked. I sighed.

"Getting dressed."

"Did you see the way Eli was staring at you?" she pawed my arm and I allowed myself a teeny smile.

"Maybe,"

Then the came downstairs.

Holy cow... if perfection had a name it would be Elijah Goldsworthy.

Just... wow.

I was absolutely aware that my eyes were glued onto his... whoa... Clare...

I bite my cross but still stare at the display of... I twist my abstinence ring.

Alli noticed. "Someone's going to need a little more than a dose of vampires today,"

I look down. "I'm going to need a whole shot," I whisper.

"You and your vampires..." Alli chuckled like she wasn't responsible for my... slight obsession.

"Clare likes vampires?" I heard behind me. I turn around along with Alli.

I nod. "Maybe," I tease him.

Alli scoffs. "Her neck is the most sensitive part of her body after she got hooked on them." By her!

I glare at her. Eli smirks. "I might take advantage of that one day." he whispers behind me and his hot breathe hits my neck. I bite my lip.

Wesley's mom honked the horn.

"Yay, Clare! Time to go!"

Connor and Dave were in the van already.

Wesley's mom handed Eli the keys. He grabs my arm and whispers in my ear _again _while I was still trying to get over the first time.

"Remember the deal..." he said and I nodded.

I really wanted to get this started.

Because I had a good feeling about today.

**You are going to ReViEw right? I wrote it special!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Look sorry for lack of detail on bathing suits. I really am not the greatest in that area of descripton(sp? Whatever)**

**Eli- just think black shirt that Clare can see muscles in and black shorts.**

**Clare- Darcy's one piece is an off black gray and Alli has cut at her sides, her midriff (not too racy but just enough, it's still Clare we're talking about), and her back. My best friend has one like this so I know it exists but my computer won't let me post the link. Pout.**

"I hate you both," Adam states and I roll my eyes.

"Why do you hate the beach so much?" I asked. He takes in a breath before answering.

"Drowning incident, I'm not swimming." he lied quickly but I allowed him to.

Eli sighs and looks down but then looks back up to look at the road.

Dave and Alli played in the farthest back with Connor and Wesley. Adam perferred being alone when he is in one of his moods.

I look at Eli and I stare again, but he doesn't seem to mind.

"Staring is rude Clare," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "And undressing me with your eyes is different?" I ask him, annoyed... as usual.

He smirked and chuckled. "I don't undress you with my eyes because I could do that anyway... with something better than my eyes."

I flush but glare all the same. That cocky litttle...

"Eli, why are you so sure of that?" I ask him. Heat reaches his neck and ears, barely though but still, now that I'm close enough to see. So that's where his blushes go. I raise my eyebrows.

"Clare, please don't distract him He can barely see straight." Adam said, still griping. God, what's his problem!

* * *

Alli squealed the moment we hit sand.

"I love all of you!" she said and hugged me again.

"She hasn't been to the beach since we were 12," I explain and Alli nods.

"I've been deprived." she says in the most... Alli dramatic voice ever.

She sets up near the shade and Wesley and Connnor start building a sandcastle using science and math. Adam was helping though. Really? They're so... sigh.

I sit next to Alli while she chatters on about being excited and stuff.

Then I had a bad feeling.

Suddenly we were sprayed with cold salt water.

She and I screamed and looked at our attackers.

"Dave..." she hissed.

"Eli..." I muttered in a lethal tone.

They looked at each other, dropping the water guns Dave managed to smuggle past Alli, who would've flipped out.

"Prepare to die!" she screeched and we picked up the water guns.

It was revenge. Salty wet cold revenge.

When the water run out we were laughing so hard.

"You really think we're just going to let that go?" Dave said and looked at Eli.

He smirked, "Should we?"

"No we shall not,"

Then they started to chase us. Allli went into the water, shrieking about how cold it is, while Dave just pulled her in farther. I laughed but realized that Eli was still chasing me. At some point I fell and he fell over on top of me, but not hurting me. I looked at him.

"Get up," I muttered. He smirked at me.

"Oh my god, I have lost the ability to get up." he says and I know he is fully able to get up.

"Eli!" I whined and he rolled his eyes.

"Revenge for your revenge,"

Then I realized the position we were in. The compromising position. I blushed and he smirked again, and I swear to God if he does that again I will wipe it off.

One way or the other.

**Oooo. Review. Please just do it. It will not hurt, I promise.**

**BTW Prom to Remember fans, I will be updating today or tomorrow but if today in the late afternoon/night/really early morning.**

**But review for Under the SEa _now. _**

**_Don't make me hold out for lack of review!_**

**I'm looking at u... press the buttton!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My friends- Happy Birthday**

**Here's your gift**

**_Eli's POV_**

"Eli!" she whined.

I rolled my eyes. "I have a little sister, you have got to do better than that."

She groaned. "You're hurting me,"

I looked into her clear blue and beautiful eyes. She bit her lip. I smirked. "Liar,"

"Are you going to get off me?" she hit my shoulder.

"Not. The. Face." I teased her. "You don't want to hurt my beautiful face."

"Oh, you're looking at my face now?" she countered and I raised my eyebrows. She noticed I wasn't exactly staring at her face.

She giggled and pushed me off. "I'm getting up before Alli decides we were doing something we weren't."

"Like.." I just wanted to see her squirm.

"I don't know... kissing or..." she blushed "The reason behind my purity ring."

I looked at it. I wanted to throw it in the ocean.

"How exactly are you going to swim with that," I looked into her eyes and she bit her lip. I pulled off her ring,

"I knew I was going to take it off sometime," she murmurs.

"But not like this?"

"No, now shut up." she stood up and pushed me but I grabbed her wrists again.

"You don't want to talk to me Clare?" I whispered in her ear.

She bit her lip harder. "Don't," she whipers.

"Why not?"

I was inches away from her face. She whimpered as I went closer. I smirked and she blushed again. She was so close. My lips were ghosting hers, and i lingered, teasing her. She bit her lip hard, maybe enough to bring blood.

"Clare!" Alli shrieked and she pushed me away.

"I-I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the boardwalk and you obviosly were a bit.. busy," Alli's voice quieted.

She eyed the ringless finger of Clare and her eyes bulged.

"Very busy. Very _very _busy," she smiled.

She pulled Alli up the boardwalk and I threw her ring into the sand, next to her green bag.

* * *

_**Clare's POV**_

On the boardwalk I refused to talk about what just happened. I wanted it to happen so bad. Alli looked at my ringless finger

"I didn't do it with him!" I grumbled and she laughed.

"Well, if I gave it a few minutes, you two would be wrapped up in something you two shouldn't be doing..."

I blushed a crimson. Then I saw a shop doing physic readings. Eli walked up behind me.

"Come on, Clare. It'll be fun." Alli said as her, Dave, Adam, Connor, and Wesley entered.

No. "I don't want to." I said and Eli pulled my arm.

"You'll do it," he whispered, low and husky and dark. "Even if I have to drag you against your will."

He was obviously joking but I blushed.

"If you would stop fantasizing we could go." he whispered in my ear. If he would stop being so freaking alluring I would stop fantasizing.

He smirked and pulled me into the shady lady's booth.

**It was filller-ish Sorry, next Dramaw will ensue.**

**Hey do you guys want Dave/Alli mentions or no? I hate Drew, the best part of him is Adam... JERRK.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fortune time!**

**Madame Nadine DeLaNanza is my OC. Love her but she's crazy. She'll play more of a role in later chapters.**

**Onward ho!**

**Adam's POV**

"Enter,"I heard and I shrugged. What did this lady have on me.

"Grace Catherie Torres-Mallory. Or should I say Adam Jordan Torres?" she amazed me. My old name?

"Adam please," I muttered and she laughed. She sounded really old and wise but she looked really young. She was wearing pounds of make-up on her soft caramel skinand jewekry was everywhere on her. The black and purple robe made noise as she laughed. Her hair was done up in a messy bun.

"Madame Nadine DeLaNanza," she said as she shuffled paper in front of me. "Pick Adam,"

I hesitated so she started to explain.

"My own method, there are 9 choices, Change, Cupid, Grim Reaper, Family, The Devil, Obstacles, Acceptance and Forgiveness, The Brain, and The Blank Card."

I sighed. She caught that and made a note.

"Go on, Adam, pick 3 cards. Your past, your present, and your life story."

I drew Change, Obstacles, and The Blank Card.

Her gold eyes flashed. "Lemme start with the blank card."

She hovered over the empty card and smiled.

"I know your life story now." she whispered and Adam rolled his eyes and scoffed. She laughed.

"Stepbrother- Andrew Torres, good older stepbrother by 8 months but he's a cocky girl collector. Parents have just recently accepted you. Best friends- Clare AnnMarie Edwards. Elijah Goldsworthy. Hmm, they love each other and there is sexual frustration and tension, right?"

"Well. Yeah?" I answered. "How-"

"Shush. Your mom's name is Alice Judeline Mallory, she's home in Paris- no, Nice, France. Sorry."

I was soeechless. How?

"Change. Oh come on, ovbvious isn't it Adam and or Gracie?"

"Obstacles... Bullies, but you will take a stand. They'll get personal. You won't stand for it and neither will Eli. You two will have your cake but remember... all food goes bad."

She pats my cheek. "Another obstacle, love, you will find someone who you can connect with. She doesn't know if she should be her true self because she can't imagine how the public eye would view her. Sound familiar?"

Madame Nadine


	7. Chapter 7

**Picture of Eli and Clare. Holding hands. GOOOOOD SIGN. He looks so adorably awkward and she looks so, 'That's my boyfriend." Anyone want I can Email/ PM link. But I call it as my avatar!**

**Eli's POV**

"Elijah Goldsworthy?" I heard and walked to curtain, away from Clare. I felt cold.

"Pick 3 cards, your past, your future, and life story." she said, looking at me with piercing _pure black _eyes.

I rolled my eyes and drew, The Grim Reaper (shocker), Cupid (hmmmm?), and The Blank Card.

She smiled and closed her eyes. She laid her hand on the blank card and smiled at me.

"Oh... how tragic," she murmured. "I know your life story."

I choked back a laugh. Yeah. Ok.

"Your mother died in childbirth. You blame yourself. Your father blames you. You feel that since you were born with death, you should become death. So you became the poster child of Death."

I was stunned and quiet. She continued. "You met your match in Leslie Ringwald. She was your twin. Her father died in war, her mother was an absentee parent traveling wth her girlfriends and partying. Leslie was your first girlfriend."

"Ok," I said but she brutally continued on.

"And you snuck her out one night while her mom wasn't home. She was depressed, talking about killing herself and you felt helpless."

"I get it," I looked up into the poor black eyes. They were brown now, like Leslie's. "Drunk driver," she whispered.

"Crashed, head on, he was going 68- no 73 in a 25 mph zone. Driving the wrong way. Drunk out of their minds..." her voice trailed off.

"Stop," I closed my eyes as I heard Leslie's rough bloodcurdling scream. Her beautiful brown eyes forever closed as she whimpered her last breath. "Eli,.

"She was on life support for three days 19 minutes and 43 seconds. Her mother decided it was for the best."

"The two most important women in your life. Dead. She died. Febuarary 29th, how ironic."

I looked up at her. "Are you done? With the Death?"

She laid her hand on the Grim Reaper Card.

"Your hamster Mason, died when you were 5." she finished and I glared at her. Her eyes were blue now. What the hell...

"To the future. Let me see something." she put her hand on the Cupid card.

"Clare Edwards," she said and I felt my face look down at the card.

"Whoa..." she whispered. "You married to her or something?"

"No?"

"Well... you and Clare have this fierce attraction to each other but just to be sure... pick another."

"Uh... okay,"

I picked the Devil. She chuckled. "Is that bad?" I asked.

"To be blunt... it means sexual tension, attraction, et cetera." She looked at me during the elongated et cetera part and I smirked.

"Huh... you and this Clare Edwards hang back after we have things to discuss." she raised her eyebrows.

I ran fingers through my hair. "You're good, you know that?"

She smirked, but it was full of knowledge and power. Mine was full of saracasm and things of that nature.

"Elijah, sweetie, I know what you're going to wear tommorrow."

I rolled my eyes. "A blind man can."

"Well, you're not wearing the necklace Leslie gave you."

I panicked. "Why?"

"If I tell you, then I'll be wrong and Nadine DeLaNAnza is never wrong."

Her eyes flashed green before settling to pure black. I cocked my head as she dismissed me and called in Clare.

**Ahhhhhhh! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! It's Saturday! Soooo close to monday and I notice that the fanfic population is dwindling. Fantasimic. School season :'(**

* * *

"Clare Edwards, you really have yourself quite a boy." Madame Nadine said.

"Which one?" I ask and she chuckles as her eyes seem to glow.

"You know who I'm talking about." she laughs.

"Pick three cards, your past, your future, and your life story."

"Isn't my past my life story?" I ask and she laughs.

"Idea. You are one of those rare cases where every card relates to you."

She dumps them all on the table.

"Grim Reaper, The Brain, The Devil, and Cupid fell together." she smirks.

"Ok?" I murmur.

"Change, Obstacles, Acceptance and Forgiveness, and Family fell together."

"Uh huh?" I say, skeptical.

"That leaves the blank card." she said.

"Where is this headed?" I asked and she smiled.

"Grim, Cupid, Devil, and Brain is your love life. Minus, the Blank Card is your past."

"My love life?"

"You are attracted to Eli Goldswoerthy, he is involved with death, you met over academic purposesam I correct?"

"Well... uh..."

"Your famiy is changing, many forks in the roads that you must accept and forgive to be happy."

I started to cry. She handed me a tissue.

"Your father is cheating on your mother. With his assitant Georgia, she says she's 28 but she's actually 23."

"That's only 8 years," I mutter.

She hands me another. "Dry your tears Clare, things are going to get better. Madame Nadine is never wrong."

"God, I hope so," I said, wiping the ast of my tears.

* * *

**BAm!**

**_Love breathes  
Life into the heart  
Bringing Grace to the soul  
-Me..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pic of Eli and Clare from tonights epi. Holding onto each other for dear life. Aww, my new avatar. Called it.**

"Eli, Clare, pick a card... together. It'll be your future."

Clare sighed and looked at Eli.

He shrugged and halfway reached in, waiting for Clare. She gently intertwined her finger with his and they both picked a card.

"The. Blank. Card." She said, scratching her head.

She put her hand on the the card and smiled.

"Oh my god." she whispered. "Wow oh wow,"

I looked at him and he finally let go of his fingers.

"Is that bad?" Clare asked.

"No... it's good. It's very good."

"What does it say."

"You're going to fall in love." she barely said and Clare blushed profusedly while Eli kept hiding his smirk.

"You will. It's true, your relationship will be tested. Clare, you're a virgin. Eli...you aren't."

Clare looked at him and he looked at her.

"Clare, you don't seem to enjoy this topic in a reading between you and Eli..."

"I-I... maybe." she said, sucking on her lip.

"He seems intrigued." Clare gave him a look and he smirked.

"What does that have to do with us? I'm just curious." he assured her.

Clare rolled her eyes and he smirked.

"Clare... in the future, your virginity will be lost... to Eli."she smiled, knowing that she was right. Again.

Eli smirked and she hit him after he mouthed the word "Victory!".

"I didn't do anything!" Eli smirked. "Apparently, not yet."

"Shut up!" Clare hissed, hitting him one more time. She shrunk in her seat, knees brought to her chest, like it would protect her.

She should know better.

**Filler, dramaw, ensues and you know its dramatic becasuse instead of an h, there's a w! Oooooo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shhhhhheeeesh, ppl are driving me crazy on this story! **

**Ok, OK!**

**It's just something big happened that would affect my writing. (Last chapter on my Fadam fic... sad...)**

* * *

"Why isn't Eli a virgin?" I whispered, not daring to look up at him.

"Well, he and his old girlfriend were close."

"Very close apparently." I muttered and I can feel Eli's smirk.

"Clare, you seem jealous."

Does this woman know everything! And will she tell everyone?

"Ok, so?" I mumbled, drawing my other leg to my chest as Eli gazed at me. Him just looking at me like that made me warm all over.

"Well, you two. I do not sense an easy relationship. You will be tested."

"Great." Eli said and I looked at him, hoping he was looking at Madame Nadine. No such luck, his green eyes were still fixed on me and green and charming.

"But... that doesn't mean you both won't like it. Maybe love it." she said and I gulped.

"Love?" I squeaked and she smirked, eyes twinkling.

She let it go. Thank god.

"Clare... you and Eli will bever be able to be friends." Madame Nadine murmured and I bit my lip and looked at him. He looked worried.

"Why not?" he said, looking at me. I quickly looked away.

"You like her too much. There is way too much...tension and passion... lust and fear..."

"L-lust?" Clare whispered, beyond belief.

"Y-yes. Eli, you seem quiet. And cocky." Madame Nadine observed.

"Just... listening." he said, with a smirk.

Clare slid into her seat and Eli looked at her.

"She's scared of me."

"Quite the contrary. She's scared of herself." Clare squeezed her eyes shut as Eli looked at her. "You may not know this, but Clare writes Fanfiction. Racy vampire fanfiction."

Clare put her head between her legs and moaned.

"St. Clare has a fetish?" he choked on his words and stared at her.

"Please. Shut up." she glared at him. "And it's not a fetish, don't be gross."

"It's borderline fetish." Madame Nadine muttered to herself.

"Last year she kissed Declan Coyne's neck."

"Oh my god." Clare said, reliving her most embarrassing moment.

"I sense jealousy."

She snapped her head up to look at Eli, who's eyes were downcast. "I. Am. Not. Jealous."

"Why do you come here to deny your feelings?" Madame Nadine looks at Clare and Eli.

"No more denied feelings." Madame Nadine said sternly. She hated this.

"Ok," Clare looked at Eli.

"Fine."

Madame Nadine smiled. "This... should be fun."

* * *

"That was horrible!"Clare whined and Eli walked out laughing.

"You like me more than I thought a Saint should."

"The only reason we got out out alive is because Wesley wanted to go." Clare whined.

Eli laughed. "You kissed his neck,"

Clare gave him a glare. "That's not fair. You have nothing and I have everything."

"You had your principal's vibrator."

"Shut. Up." Clare whined. "That was Alli's fault! And I never used it!"

"Well. That's great. But still...a sex toy?"

"Don't call it that."

Eli grabbed Clare's hand and pulled her towards him, repeating the words in my face. Hearing him say it made me blush hard.

"Aww, she's blushing."

"Jerk."

"Apparently, a jerk you're head over heels in love with."

Clare said nothing and waited for Wesley to be done while Connor and Adam continued their sandcastle, staying away from water.

"Admit it Clare."

"You first." she said and he smirked.

"Clare. AnneMarie. Edwards."

_My middle name?_ Clare thought. _Oh my god, this is serious._

Clare peered up at him. "Y-y-yeah?"

"I like, possibly, love you." he whispered sincerely. Clare's mouth dropped and she looked into his eyes.

"Me too, Elijah Daniel Goldsworthy." she whispered and he smiled, not smirked, smiled.

"KISS!" Alli's voice came, squeling along with Connor, Dave, Wesley, and Adam. Clare rolled her eyes and looked at him as he started to lean in.

* * *

**I have sacrificed myself to a decendant Degrassiligion (Degrassi religion) of Elijahism.**

**Eclarism! It's a nice place!**

**Just don't tell the priest if you read ElixOC fics... **


	11. Chapter 11

**Blah blah blah**

**Prom to Remeberis next be ready. **

**

* * *

**

"Hello all!" Sav said, as Holly J and him hopped out and Alli groaned.

"Sav, why are you here! And you brought Drew, Chantay, Holly J, Anya, and Fiona? And The Studz? Why Sav!, why?" Alli stomped her foot as Drew stayed in the dune-buggy to park after everyoned got out.

Sav smiled. "Just missed my baby sister, is all." he said and hugged her, smothering her as she yelped.

Alli rolled her eyes and smiled. "Liar. Mom and Dad will flip. They think I'm camping."

"Well... let's make a bonfire..." Sav suggested. "That will ease your guilty mind, Little Sister."

"Whatever. Hey guys! Come on!" Alli cried and Eli and Clare unlaced their lips from one another's.

Wesley and Connor looked up from their Goliath sandcastle as Adam skimmed the water.

"Wesley, can you please help me down?" Anya asked sweetly and Wesley almost kicked down the third tower, racing across the sand.

"Oh and this is Angel, Peter's sister. And her babysitter,Leona, we thought that she needed a break." Danny said as he lifted Chantay out of the buggy. The girl carried his guitar for him as Peter dragged out the amps. Leona had red hair and freckles. She carrried Leona to the boardwalk.

Connor raced over to Leona and Adam had to save the moat that he so proudly dug up.

"Hi, Connor Desaluriers." he reached out her hand.

"Leona Lewis. No, I'm kidding. Leona Reyes." she shook his hand as he laughed.

Clare and Alli giggled as they watched Wesley and Connor, actually get interaction from the opposite sex. That wasn't one of them.

Clare and Alli looked at Adam, all alone. Clare felt bad that Adam seemed to have no female counterpart.

But a glimmer of a a large straw hat and dark russet hair gave them hope.

"ADAM!" they sang and Adam looked up. "C'mere a moment."

Adam sighed and heaved his body off of the soft sand, almost reluctantly. Adam jogged over lightly and Clare and Alli felt instantly better.

Adam's _The Goon _towel, draped over his shoulders as he jogged up. His face was freckling in the sun already. He was right. He was obviously not a beach person.

"What's up ladies?" he asked with a sigh and Alli pointed to the buggy, as if he could understand her with one long blue-painted finger.

"Can you... maybe get Fiona out?" Alli asked and Adam shruggged.

He had never met Fiona or seen her for that matter and she can't be that bad.

Like his dad says, meeting new people is always a good thing. Sometimes.

"Hey," he said as he leaned on the buggy.

The girl made no sign to move her position as Adam now realized that there was small purple headphones in her ears and music blasting through the speakers. Not exactly Dead Hand but it pleased his ears to know she enjoyed music in the first place.

"Hey!" he tapped the girl's smooth shoulder, it smelled of coconuts. Hmm...She probably peeled in the sun as he did.

With the contact, Fiona made a noise and Adam now, for the first time, faced her beauty in a full glance. He gulped as her confused blue-green eyes searched his.

Adam felt his innner male creep in with the animalistic need for her to be his. It was not sexual, it was better. It was primal, stronger and within him as his own eyes gazed upon her in her ahead of style purple swimsuit.

"Fiona," he said and offered her his hand. "M'lady."

Fiona's confusion disappeared and was replaced with amusement as she accepted Adam's hand to help her out of the foreign (for her) vehicle.

"Why thank you kind sir," she said in a regal tone. The type you use when you're six and having the best time pretending.

"Anything for the princess." Adam said and Fiona scrunched her nose and shook her head playfully.

Adam raised his eyebrows, hand still with hers. "It's more like Duchess, fairy tales are over-rated."

* * *

**Typed on my phone like the grammer-iffic boss I am.**

**Whatever, I just updated this and brought in new characters.**

**Fadam, Alli avoiding Drew, and Wesley/Connor getting some.**


End file.
